


I need help

by Gaygaygalll



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygaygalll/pseuds/Gaygaygalll
Summary: Hi, I need help finding a fic it's were Eddie thinks Richie doesn't want to have sex and Richie thinks that too
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12





	I need help

**Author's Note:**

> I need help finding a fic

Hi, I need help finding a fic it's were Eddie thinks Richie doesn't want to have sex and Richie thinks that too they make up and have s#x after all if you find it please comment on this the turtle please thank you.


End file.
